FN FAL
FN FAL (фр. F'''usil '''A'utomatique 'L'eger'' — лёгкая автоматическая винтовка) — огнестрельное оружие НАТО, производимое в Бельгии компанией ''F'abrique '''N'ationale de Herstal''. Одна из наиболее признанных и распространённых автоматических винтовок. FN FAL первоначально разрабатывалась под промежуточный патрон калибра 7,92×33 мм, использовавшийся немцами в течение Второй мировой войны, затем появились прототипы под английский патрон .280 British. Позже была переделана под патрон 7,62×51 мм НАТО, принятый в качестве единогопатрона для стран НАТО2. В годы Холодной войны получила прозвище «правая рука свободного мира». История создания После Второй мировой войны повсеместно была признана значимость и эффективность личного автоматического оружия пехоты. Армии развитых стран активно перевооружались согласно последним техническим решениям. Пистолеты-пулемёты, использующие пистолетный патрон, уже не могли удовлетворить потребности армейских заказчиков. А автоматические винтовки хоть и обладали более мощным патроном, но имели ограниченный боекомплект (из-за большого веса и размера боеприпасов) и неудовлетворительную точность стрельбы при ведении огня очередями (из-за высокой отдачи). В конце Второй мировой войны в нацистской Германии был создан промежуточный патрон, по мощности и размерам превосходящий пистолетный, но уступающий винтовочному. Идея использования подобного класса боеприпасов при создании новых образцов оружия широко распространилась по всему миру. Бельгия тоже не осталась в стороне от новейших на то время конструкторских решений, и в 1946 году в городе Эрстале, Бельгия, фирма FN Herstal приступила к разработке новой автоматической винтовки, впоследствии получившей имя FN FAL. Главными инженерами проекта являлись Дьёдонне Сэв и Эрнест Вервье. Параллельно с созданием винтовки под немецкий промежуточный патрон 7,92×33 мм велась разработка вариантов FAL под стандартные винтовочные боеприпасы, в 1949 году появился вариант под промежуточный патрон английской разработки 7×43 мм. В 1950 году модификации под английский и немецкий патроны проходят тестирование в США. Американцы признают достоинства данной конструкции, но полностью отвергают идею использования промежуточного патрона, вместо которого предлагают патрон собственной разработки — Т65, в настоящее время известный как 7,62×51 мм НАТО. Возник конфликт интересов, существует мнение, что в результате возникло неофициальное соглашение, согласно которому европейские страны-члены НАТО должны были принять разработанный в Америке боеприпас, а США — принять на вооружение FN FAL. В результате соглашение (если оно имело место) со стороны США выполнено не было — в 1957 году вместо бельгийской разработки была принята на вооружение винтовка M14. Таким образом, вопрос о наличии или отсутствии подобного соглашения по сей день остается открытым.thumb|centre|778x778px В 1953 году винтовка была готова к серийному производству. Первой её приняла на вооружение Канада в 1955 году под обозначением С1. В 1956 году FN FAL принимается на вооружение Бельгии. В 1957 году принимается на вооружение в Англии под обозначением L1 SLR. В 1958 году принят на вооружение Австрии под обозначением Sturmgewehr 58. При принятии на вооружение винтовка была в соответствии со стандартами НАТО оснащена дульным тормозом, что позволило вести огонь стандартными винтовочными гранатами. FN FAL был принят на вооружение более чем в 70 странах мира. Лицензия на производство была приобретена множеством стран, наиболее крупными производителями являются Бельгия, Австрия (компания Steyr), Великобритания (RSAF Enfield и BSA), Австралия (арсенал Lithgow), Бразилия (IMBEL). В большинстве стран производство было свернуто в период с 1970 по 1980 годы. В начале XXI века наиболее активными производителями остаются Бразилия и США. В Америке высокий объём производства обуславливается наличием множества модификаций FN FAL, в том числе и для гражданских лиц. Варианты FN FAL получил широкое распространение по всему миру, в разных странах существует множество самых разных модификаций. Выделяют 4 основные модели оригинальной винтовки: FN FAL 50.00 — стандартная винтовка (нескладной приклад); FN FAL 50.64 — вариант со складным прикладом; FN FAL 50.63 (FN «Paratrooper») — вариант для воздушно-десантных войск (укороченный ствол и складной металлический приклад); FN FALO/FN FAL Hbar (FAL 50.41) — ручной пулемёт (удлинённый и утяжелённый ствол, складные сошки) FN CAL — первый европейский автомат под патрон 5,56×45 мм, разработанный на основе FN FAL Steyr Stg.58 — FN FAL 50.00 с несколько измененными цевьем и прикладом, выпускавшийся в Австрии; L1A1 — самозарядная винтовка, выпускавшийся в Англии, IMBEL LAR — '''FN FAL 50.00 с незначительными переработками, производящийся в Бразилии; '''DSA-58OSW — укороченный вариант FN FAL, оснащенный планками Пикатинни для установки навесного оборудования, производимый в США фирмой DS Arms специально для полиции. Данная версия — один из наиболее распространённых клонов FN FAL на американском рынке, однако далеко не единственный; С1 — канадская версия с немного измененной конструкцией приклада и прицельных приспособлений; Winchester-Olin FAL - is an experimental double-barreled 5.56mm automatic rifle created for the U.S. Army's Project SALVO in the 1950s. Developed in hopes of increasing the hit probability of soldiers in combat, the Salvo Rifle was designed by Stefan K. Janson, who had previously created the Enfield EM2 rifle for the British Army. Категория:Штурмовые винтовки Категория:Штурмовые винтовки Бельгии